1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loadable pest-control devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to locks suitable for use with loadable (e.g., reloadable) devices (e.g., rodent bait stations).
2. Description of Related Art
Loadable pest control devices (e.g., rodent bait stations) are known in the art, some of which have locks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,042 and 6,182,482 involve examples of rodent bait stations with locks, and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.